Humaroid-Flagships
Humaroid Flagships The space pirates are getting braver during the chaos spreading through the galaxy. Many are establishing Pirate Outposts between systems as strongholds for launching attacks on merchant ships. Players will now be able to bring peace and order to the cosmos by clearing Pirate Outposts and have the chance to find some rare Blueprint Shreds. There are a total of 5 different types of Blueprint Shreds, each corresponding to difficulty of the outpost cleared. The current Compounding Center will have a new menu that can be accessed by clicking the 4th tab: The Flagship menu will appear. The drop-down box in the top left corner will list all the Flagship Blueprints you can merge from the Blueprint Shreds. Once the player has chosen the Blueprint he/she wants, the interface below will show the number of Blueprint Shreds required to create each Blueprint type. Click “Merge” to get the chosen Blueprint once you have all the required Blueprint Shreds. 'Humaroid-Flagships Base Stats' The following table is a list of all Humaroid-Flagships, their base attributes and the base cost per module installed on ships. All Humaroid Flagships are treated the same as Battleships . For a comprehensive list of ALL SHIPS and their stats go to the Composite Ship Table. Certain types of research can enhance their shields and structure. All the types of ships have a special effect that will enhance the rest of you fleet with the flagships. As the level of each ship increases, the special abilities do aswell. 'Humaroid-Flagships Bonus Stats' The following table is a list of all Humaroid-Flagships, their corresponding hull type and their bonus stats. {C} Humaroid-Flagships Upgrade Info The following table is a list of all Humaroid-Flagships, and their upgrade cost and time to upgrade. The Upgrade Time can be improved by improving the Weapon Research Center. 'Blueprint Information' The following table is a list of all Humaroid-Flagships and the Blueprint Shreds required for the Blueprint. Note: The Conquistador and Arbiter BP's are only available by random chance. 'Random Patch' The Random Patch option uses a random amount of each Blueprint Shreds type to patch together a random Flagship Blueprint. There is a chance to get Blueprints for unique Flagships only available through the Random Patch function. -EDIT- It does not use a random amount of each shred, it uses all 200 of each type of shred to generate the BP 'Blueprint Alchemy' This can be done in the Blueprint Alchemy menu in the Compounding Center. A Flagship can then be enhanced up to 9 times in the research center upto the maximum Level 10. 'Flagship Attributes' Players can use the Blueprints to learn, design, and build Flagships just as they would for other ships. Flagships are used to form fleets in the same way too with a maximum of 3,000 ships per slot. However, Flagships have some distinct traits that set them apart from other ship types: A. Fleets can only have a maximum of one slot for Flagships. B. Fleets led by a particular Flagship will be more effective. C. Flagships will also impart special abilities to the fleet it is in. For example, the level 10 fleet led by the Conquistador Flagship (+ Sandora CC 9*) will have a 30% scattering rate when attacking (+more when RoD CC PROC's*). If the Flagship is destroyed, the fleet will lose this ability in the next round. D. Greater Flagship models can be learned from enhanced Blueprints. The higher the level of the Flagship design, the stronger the attributes and the special ability it grants to the rest of the fleet. 'What is the best Humariod Flagship?' ---- Category:Collision_Chaos Category:Hull Design Category:Special Hulls Category:Humaroid - Flagships Category:Humaroid